


Love-Drunk Fool

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Prompts [69]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, drunk!Nico is a dork, drunk!nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Piper and her sorority are out drinking when a drunk man approaches them. Against their expectations, Nico does not want to hit on them – he just wants to tell them about his boyfriend.





	Love-Drunk Fool

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Love-Drunk Fool || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Love-Drunk Fool

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, drinking, protectiveness, sappiness

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Piper McLean, Drew Tanaka, Lacy Hunnigan, Silena Beauregard, Jason Grace

Summary: Prompt: "You have a cute nose, don't make me break it" for Nicercy.

Piper and her sorority are out drinking when a drunk man approaches them. Against their expectations, Nico does not want to hit on them – he just wants to tell them about his boyfriend.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Love-Drunk Fool_

Piper was out with her sorority for drinks, celebrating the end of finals week. Silena was buying the first round – which was why she was the wildly beloved leader of Beta Gamma Sigma. Piper was sitting next to Lacy, Silena having sat on Piper's other side prior to getting up to fetch their drinks. The only other sister at their table was Drew, much to Piper's dismay. The two didn't exactly get along very will. Bit of a rivalry and just general clash of personalities.

"Hello."

Piper startled as suddenly, a young man sat down next to her. He was handsome, with olive skin and high, sharp cheekbones, messy curls and an overall bad-boy vibe fueled by his black clothes and leather jacket. He smiled at Piper, arms folded on the table. Drew and Lacy turned toward him too.

"Uhm, sorry buddy, but you're not my type and this is kind of a girls night out", stated Piper.

"Issokay. You're not my type either", hummed the guy with a smile. "I'm gay."

"Okay", nodded Piper, a bit amused by the drunk man. "So... what can we do for you?"

"I wanna tell you about my boyfriend. Do you wanna hear about my boyfriend?", asked the man.

"Boyfriend?", asked Lacy curiously, grinning. "What's he like?"

"He's the mo—ost prettiest person in the entire whole planet", hummed the drunk, getting out his phone and pulling up a picture. "See? This is me and him. He's the one on the right. I'm Nico."

Nico had a broad, dorky smile on his lips as he pointed at his boyfriend. Piper had to admit that he was attractive – an athlete, that much was obvious, with bright eyes and a sunny smile.

"Cute", commented Piper.

"He i—is", sighed Nico happily. "He swims, you know? Captain of the swim-team. He got lots of gold medals and trophies and he always smiles really brightly when he wins..."

"You are so in love with that guy", snorted Drew, half amused.

"Ye—es", agreed Nico, nodding wildly. "I've been in love with Percy since we were kids! I met him when I was ten and we were sent to this stupid summer camp and Percy befriended my big sister. Percy is two years older than me, but back then that felt like a lifetime."

"Childhood sweethearts? What a beautiful story!", exclaimed Silena as she joined them. "Hello. I'm Silena. Please tell me all about how you and your sweetheart got together. I _live_ for those stories."

Nico looked very pleased. Honestly, among all the drunk men Piper had met at bars before, this one took the crown. He looked as threatening as a puppy, all lopsided smile and happy, which also clashed wildly with his exterior. Nico started scrolling through his phone, showing off photos of his boyfriend at competitions and with other people – family, apparently, according to Nico.

"See, this is him and his little brother Tyson. Ty's adorable. He adores Percy _maybe_ even more than me. But... I dunno if that is really possible", mused Nico thoughtfully. "And their baby sister Laura, who is just the most adorable thing ever. And Percy is so good with her. Makes me think of how amazing it would be if we had kids. I mean, not right now because I'm twenty-two and in the middle of becoming a doctor. But later, you know?"

"Already planning the future, huh?", teased Lacy amused, sipping her cocktail.

"Hard not to!", huffed Nico, pulling up a photo of Percy with his siblings. "Look at those genes. It would be a waste not to make more of those. Lots of tiny Percys... that'd be nice..."

Piper bit her lips to keep from giggling. The guy was really entertaining. It was rare finding someone so smitten with their partner. Nico kept scrolling through his phone, showing more pictures of Percy and of Percy and Nico together, looking absolutely adorable.

"Well, aren't you spending your time with questionable individuals, sis?"

Piper huffed and turned around toward her stepbrother Jason – Piper's dad and Jason's mom were actors who met on set and got married when the two of them had still been little.

"You have a cute nose, don't make me break it", warned Nico seriously.

Silena gasped at that and Piper blinked, though Jason laughed. "Dude. I'm just joking. Anyway, Percy texted me and he will be here in five minutes, okay?"

"Wait, you know each other?", asked Piper while hugging her brother.

"Yeah, that idiot is Nico. My new dorm-room mate", laughed Jason.

"It's why I sat with you", hummed Nico and tilted his head. "Didn't I say? I recognized you from Jason's photos in our room. Wanted to meet you."

The girls laughed at that and shook their heads, while Jason sighed. "Anyway, Percy-"

"No—o. Percy can't come already. I don't have gifts for him", frowned Nico.

He got up and grabbed Jason's arm. "Woah, no. We're not going to get him gifts. And on that account, hand over your phone before you buy ridiculous stuff on amazon again."

"No—o", complained Nico as his phone was taken away from him, Nico turning toward the girls with puppy-dog eyes. "Jason is _evil_ , you know? I buy my Percy pretty jewelry and clothes and stuff and Jason says that I can't because I'm drunk. That's stupid, right?"

"Last time, he spent 10k on a watch", grunted Jason with a deadpan. "He always likes spoiling Percy, but when he's drunk, he has absolutely _no_ filters at all. Which, also applies to all the gushing he most likely did about Percy there. He's normally neither a social creature nor talkative, but when he has two beers in his system, he can't shut up about Percy. Which, why are you drunk?"

"Not drunk", huffed Nico with a pout. "You guys were late and Will said we had to celebrate that we aced the exam, right? But then Will had to go because he has a date with Jake and then I saw your sister and I thought I had to tell her about my Percy."

"Su—ure", sighed Jason and shook his head. "Sorry, girls."

"No problem, he is adorable", giggled Silena, while Drew huffed.

"Ja—ay. Hand over my Nico!"

The group turned toward the one approaching, it was clearly Percy – after all the photos they had just seen, he was easy to recognize. Smiling happily, Nico pulled Percy into a hug and a kiss.

"Pe—ercy. Jason is evil and won't allow me to buy you flowers", complained Nico, nuzzling him.

"Sure. I'm the bad guy!", huffed Jason offended. "Flowers. You can buy flowers."

"Good", hummed Nico pleased, resting his head on Percy's shoulder.

Percy smiled gently, looking pleased with his octopus boyfriend. They really were adorable.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo technically I coupled two separate prompts from tumblr. One was the line and another was someone asking for drunk!Nico who would get all clingy and just gush about how much he loves Percy. ^-^
> 
> Come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) for shennanigans ;)


End file.
